Orphans Beloved: This Lovely Day
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


Orphans Beloved… "This Lovely Day…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later. I do plan at least one longer tale, "Nessun Dorma" but that's just getting sketched now.

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

(Note…Remember I do not guarantee these "Orphan Beloved" bits hold as a story, though admittedly the first OBeloved tales are following a consistent line. For the Beloveds, there will be others that do not follow in logical order. However I will consider keeping the numbered OBeloveds as connected tales and others just using titles. Naturally I will indicate separate complete stories like Nessun Dorma which add chapters.)

"Sarah?" Allison, nervously… "Look, I thought I made it clear I didn't want to continue our relationship since I agreed to accept Dyad's contract. I'm no longer a charter member of Club Clone…I'm just plain ole happy Allison Hendrix of Scarsbourgh…What? Oh…Well, that's awful. Kyra's gone? Wait, Sarah…How do you know it wasn't Helena, again? What? She's what? Oh, my…" stare.

"You're really sure she's…Gone?" sigh. "Well, I guess you did what…What? Amelia? No…" stunned look…

"Who's on the phone, Ally?" Donnie called.

"Just someone from my theater group. They…Uh…Heard about poor Ainsely and wanted to express condolences…"

"Oh…"

"Sarah?...Yes, Ainsely met with an unfortunate accident the other night…Strangled they say…What?! No…No, by her scarf in the garbage disposal. Sarah?! How could you even think…?" nervous glance to see if anyone by… "What, do you think I've inherited Helena's…? Well, maybe so but I'm truly…Well…Ok, apology accepted…Now, what's all this about Kyra?" intense stare…

Donnie in living room…Affecting nonchalant while attempting to listen.

But hey, the phone tap'll get it all anyway…

And today, after all, is the day…A lovely…Lovely day…

First day of the rest of my life one might say…

"Ally?!" he called. "You know we're supposed to drop by and see Chad before we head for Ma's to get the kids!"

"I'll be right there!" call back… "Just a minute…"

Hmmn…He put on the TV.

One saving grace…And major annoyance… Of that freak is she usually is always early.

So, what's on the TV…HSC, naturally the first that comes up…BBC America? What, am I a Brit? SyFy Channel…Dumb name…Still, long as she refuses to get HBO for the kids' sake, that's about it till the games come on.

"Though that changes shortly…" he noted faintly…Happily…

Hmmn…What do you know… "Parts: The Clonus Horror"?

Perfect…

He eyed the clueless clone on screen being led to his grisly demise to meet the needs of the unscrupulous wealthy…

"Hey, some of us eat…Some get eat, buddy…" grin.

"Uh-huh…Uh-huh…Sarah? Are you sure about this?" she pulled back from the phone at faint screaming.

"Do not yell at me, Ms. Manning!" she insisted. "You said Amelia warned you about your foster mother…Could she be the one behind this? She did tell us she was part of some group…Maybe she's in league with that Tomas and Helena…Or maybe it's another group, I don't know. Oh…What? Yes, of course…I told you I signed the contract. Why? What? What?" she stared at the phone. "Patents? Is she insane? How could Dyad patent us?"

Wow…Donnie eyed screen. Glancing to the kitchen…

Well…Surely they're not gonna do it that way…They'd medicate her first.

Sad face of Allison in hospital before him… "They said I can't have children, Donnie…There's no point in trying anything else…" weeping… "Oh, Donnie…I wanted so much to have your baby…"

He stared…Uh…

Well…Leekie did say her mental illness would only get worse…Nothing to be done, really…

Kindness to do it now before she goes completely bananas…She wouldn't want the kids to see her like that.

"Donnie?" Allison had emerged from kitchen, phone in hand. "Could you handle the hand-hold session with Chad? I have to meet someone…From my theater group…"

"Ally…Chad is your deceased best friend's husband…Not to mention…And I won't…" he put up a hand at her stare.

"That's forgotten, dark place, never happened…But…"

"Please, just a little while…Just this one time…" she urged, coyly smiling at end…

One last time…Catering to the Queen's every crazed whim…Like I have since I took her on…

Well…Seein' as it really is the last time…And such a lovely day…

"Fine, go…I'll pick you up, ok? Where?"

"I'll just come back…What is that you're watching?" she stared.

Hmmn? He eyed the screen…More clones being cranked out for involuntary donor service…

"Nothing, science fiction thing…" he changed the channel.

Well, may as well make the final journey from here as anywhere.

Oh, Ma…I don't know what happened…She had some kind of fit, grabbed at the wheel…The doctors said it was a stroke…It was some kind of congenital thing…he thought, eyeing her.

Now I do have our donor cards in my wallet?

"Thanks…" She beamed. "Donnie, you've been so kind through all this recent craziness. I promise I'll do all I can to make it up to you…"

"No problem…It's all good…" he smiled back…Flipping channels again…

She is so pretty when she smiles…Uh…Still…Business is business…And it's for the best, all-in-all. With her practical sense she'll appreciate that she'll be helping several people…Real people. Not to mention the data gathered on her mental condition.

"I'll have some bad nights but that'll pass…" Humphrey Bogart as "Sam Spade" addressing Bridget in "The Maltese Falcon" caught his attention a moment.

"See you later…" she waved.

Unless they decide to move a little early…He thought. Nodding to her…

Yeah…Bad nights, will pass…

"What a lovely day." She paused, looking out at the sky…Slight chill…

"Too bad about Ainsely…Tell Chad I'm sorry…That it happened." She said…A bit tensely…

"Yeah…Very…" he nodded…

"Lovely day, I mean…"

Bad nights, will pass…He thought.


End file.
